Ben & Riley
by girlmeetssuburbs
Summary: Danny and Tucker leave to go on a camping trip. Ben gets super sick. Find out what Riley does! Where does Emma go?
1. The MorningRiley to the Rescue!

The boys woke up one morning.

Ben woke up later than Danny and Tucker.

Danny knocked on Ben's door.

"Ben, get up. Emma just woke up and we're leaving soon".

Danny and Tucker were leaving for the weekend to go on a camping trip.

Ben started coughing and stared at Danny.

"Dude, you look horrible. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Ben said to Danny.

Ben got up and felt light headed.

He picked up Emma and went into the living room.

He tried not to cough near Emma. But it was hard.

"Someone take Emma" Ben said in a hoarse tone.

"Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked Ben.

"I don't know. I just want to sleep" Ben said and lied on the couch.

"Well, we gotta go soon." Tucker said.

"Mom should be here any minute, like always"

Suddenly, Bonnie walks through the door to see Ben lying on the couch.

"Oh no…" Bonnie said and ran to his side.

Ben started coughing.

"You're sick, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Where's Emma?"

Tucker handed her to Bonnie.

"We've gotta go" said Danny.

"Feel Better dude" said Tucker and Danny.

Ben said Thank You in a hoarse tone.

Bonnie put Emma in her high chair.

"What am I going to do? Hmm... I know, I'll take Emma with me and I'll call Riley. First, wait hold on" Bonnie said to Ben.

She felt his head. She nodded and went to grab the thermometer.

She came back with it and placed it in his mouth.

Ben started shivering. "You've never been this sick, ever" Bonnie said.

She took the thermometer out of his mouth which read 101.6

"Yup, high fever. I'm calling Riley".

Bonnie picked up her cell phone and dialed Riley.

"Hello?" Riley said when she answered the phone.

"Can you come over? It's a bit of an emergency" Bonnie asked her.

Sounding confused, Riley said "Sure!"

"Riley's on her way over. Stay put. I'm taking Emma with me" Bonnie said as she left.

Ben just kept coughing. He closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

"I'm here. What's the prob-" Riley stopped her sentence when she saw Ben.

"Ooh, what's wrong?"

Ben coughed and looked at her.

Riley felt Ben's forehead.

"Was your mom here?"

"Yeah, she took Emma" Ben said in a hoarse voice.

"Did she take your temperature?" Riley asked.

Ben nodded.

Riley's phone rang. It was Fitch.

She ignored it. "I don't need to talk to him. You're what's important right now" Riley said to Ben.

"Thanks Riley. You're the best" Ben said.

"Ssh, don't strain your voice. I'll make you some soup, is that good?" Riley asked him.

He nodded and closed his eyes.


	2. the Fight

"Try and get some rest" Riley told him.

She picked up her phone and called Bonnie.

"This was your emergency?" Riley said to her.

"Well…yeah. I didn't want Emma getting sick so I thought of you" Bonnie replied.

"Where are Danny and Tucker?" Riley asked.

"They went on a camping trip with some of their old friends" Bonnie answered.

"Okay. I'll try to help you as much as I can. But, I don't know what you want me to do exactly" Riley said.

"Ben will help you" Bonnie said.

"Ben can barely speak without coughing" Riley answered fiercely.

Riley was unsure why she was even there. Ben doesn't need her she thought.

"You'll figure something out. Call me if you need me!" Bonnie said and hung up the phone.

Riley paced back and forth.

Ben opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Just thinking" she said.

Riley's phone rang. It was Fitch again.

She answered and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Babe" Fitch said.

"Hey, I can't really talk right now" Riley said to him.

"Why? What's wrong? Why didn't you call me back?" Fitch asked sounding confused.

"Slow down. I'm at Ben's apartment" she said.

"Why is that?" Fitch asked getting a bit angry.

"His mom called me over. I know we had plans today but I'm going to have to cancel. He needs me right now. I'm sorry" Riley answered him in a concerned tone.

"What does he need you for? I'm your boyfriend" Fitch said getting angrier.

Ben started coughing and called Riley's name.

"Why are you making this so difficult? He's sick and he needs me" Riley said to him sounding irritated.

Ben called Riley's name again, coughing harder.

"If you're really going to pick him over me then you're really showing me who you are" Fitch said and hung up the phone.


End file.
